Conventionally, there is an erasing apparatus which is capable of carrying out an erasing processing on a sheet having images formed with a color erasable material. After reading a surface of the sheet after the color erasing processing, such an erasing apparatus determines discharging destinations according to whether or not there is a residual image on the sheet.